Leadscrew actuators are used in a variety of applications where a load is required to be selectively displaced in a linear manner, including clutch actuator assemblies. One type of known actuator assembly includes a stator arranged within a housing and a rotor arranged concentrically between the stator and a threaded shaft or screw. The stator includes a plurality of coils that are energized to cause the rotational motion of the rotor. The rotor includes threading that mates with the threaded shaft or screw, and the rotor travels axially along the threaded shaft or screw to engage an actuation element, such as a clutch assembly actuator flange. There is an increased demand to minimize the space requirements for actuator assemblies and reduce production costs while simultaneously increasing performance, i.e. providing a higher efficiency and drive ratio. One known type of actuator assembly includes a planetary gear and ball screw. These known types of actuator assemblies provide improved performance but are expensive due to their complex transmission ratio components.
It would be desirable to provide an actuator assembly including a configuration that provides a high efficiency and includes a simplified construction that minimizes costs.